Le piège
by Yuzu a.k.a Hisae
Summary: Réécriture d'une OS de Selsynn : Un chasseur, une proie, un piège... pour le triomphe de la vie. Et si vous, vous deviez annoncez à votre ennemie que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, comment feriez-vous ?
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous, je suis de retour avec une histoire. Je sais que "Un jour nous serons réunis" n'est pas fini, mais j'ai lu une OS récemment et je l'ai vraiment adorée, bien que j'ai trouvé que ça allait trop vite, alors j'ai demandé à son auteur, nommée Selsynn, si elle me permettait d'en faire une histoire plus longue, ce qu'elle m'a accordé. Donc voici une nouvelle histoire : le piège ; tout est dans le résumé.**

**Je vous assure que je n'abandonne pas "Un jour nous serons réunis".**

**Reviews please =)**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>« Père,<p>

Je suis actuellement chez mon parrain, pour le week-end. Je préfère éviter de sortir de ses appartements, depuis mon anniversaire, comme vous devez-vous en douter. Nous avons préparé tous deux la potion de révélation. Je suis lié à une étudiante de Poudlard.

Mais le nom qui est sortit est très…. inconcevable. J'espère avoir vos lumières pour m'aider.

Votre fils,

Drago. »

* * *

><p>POV Drago<p>

« Drago,

Mon cher fils, fais preuve de tes capacités de serpentard. Et puis qui que ce soit, dis-toi que la magie te l'a choisie. Elle (car suivant ta dernière lettre il s'agit d'une femme) sera très certainement ton idéal même si tu ne le sais pas encore.

Passe le bonjour à ton parrain,

Ton père,

Lucius. »

_Je relisais la lettre de mon père pour la centième fois, mais la relire ni changeait rien, je ne pouvais échapper à ma destinée et même mon père le pensait. Il devait être fier que j'ai atteint l'âge de connaitre celle qui m'était destiné, mais, quand il saura son nom, il voudra surement la tuer -comme si ça m'inquiétait !-._

_Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et portais mon regard vide vers l'extérieur, gris, morose, comme moi._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voici le premier chapitre dans la foulée. **

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews.**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_Fin août, la rentrée approchait, et je commençait à me sentir mal, cette année c'était les ASPICS, il ne fallait pas que j'échoue. J'étais au Terrier depuis quelques jours et j'étais la seule à m'inquiéter autant ; Harry et Ron passaient leur temps à jouer au quidditch, et Ginny voulait à tout prix me convertir au maquillage et à la mode sorcière en vogue -ce qui pour tout avouer n'est pas mon truc-._

_Un matin, alors que Ron et Harry venaient tout juste de descendre, Hedwige amena du courrier, une lettre pour chacun d'entre nous, bien que la mienne paraissait plus lourde. Je l'ouvrit, et un insigne de préfet en chef glissa sur la table, et un sourire fendit mon visage tandis que Molly remarquait l'insigne et hurlait à travers la cuisine ; le grand « P » entouré des animaux représentant les quatre maisons semblait briller._

_L'après-midi même, nous avions pris la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre sur le chemin de traverse, et nous arrivèrent au chaudron baveur, après un sort pour nous nettoyer, nous nous séparions du reste de la famille pour nous isoler Harry, Ron et moi, Molly nous promettant d'acheter nos livres, tant que nous nous occupions de nos robes et uniformes._

_Tous nos achats étaient effectués, nous profitions du soleil en nous dirigeant maladroitement dans la rue bondée vers le glacier Florian Fortarome, qui avait rouvert après la défaite du Lord Noir, et tandis que Ron et Harry s'éloignaient, je rentrais malencontreusement dans quelqu'un._

-Excusez-moi, dis-je en me retournant, mais m'arrêtait immédiatement en voyant qui je venais de bousculer, non en fait je ne m'excuse pas Malefoy.

_Il me jetais un regard noir, mais je restais confiante bien qu'un peu effrayée car je ne voyais plus Harry et Ron, mais jamais Malefoy n'oserait m'attaquer en pleine rue, ou même m'insulter, pas après tous les efforts de sa mère pour leur refaire une réputation en se mettant entre Voldemort et Ginny lors du combat, se prenant le sort de la mort à sa place._

POV Draco

_Mon parrain m'avait obligé à sortir, en me disant qu'il ne ferait pas les achats pour Poudlard à ma place. Tout avait commencé deux jours avant, quand j'avais reçu la lettre de Poudlard, elle était plus lourde que d'habitude et je fus surpris en voyant l'insigne de préfet en chef en sortir, qui aurait cru qu'ils nommeraient un Malefoy comme préfet en chef après tout ce qui s'était passé ; malgré ma joie furtive, je me rappelais que je ne souhaitais pas retourner à Poudlard, j'avais l'impression de ne plus y avoir ma place, malgré le fait que mon père, ma mère et moi-même, nous étions rangés du côté de Potter sans savoir si il allait être le vainqueur, faisait de nous des « héros de guerre », mais je l'avais amer, ma mère était morte à cause de cette position, et s'était de ma faute, j'étais celui qui avais convaincu mon père de me suivre dans le camps de Potter, en lui prouvant qu'il était le meilleur pour nous, ma mère nous avait suivit. J'étais responsable de la mort de ma mère, et je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard ; mais mon parrain, Severus Rogue, de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, m'avait forcé à me bouger, en me disant que ma mère ne voudrait pas ça. J'avais fini par accepter quand la potion de révélation me revint en tête, j'étais lié à cette fille, et elle allait être à Poudlard, raison de plus de ne pas y retourner, mais Severus m'avait cette fois servit l'argument paternel, en me disant que mon père voulait que je rencontre cette fille. Il m'avait donc fallut deux jours pour enfin daigner sortir d'ici et me rendre au chemin de traverse. J'y avais retrouvé Blaise, mon meilleur ami, et grand cachottier aussi ; depuis le début il était avec Potter, convaincu que sa cause était la meilleure, c'est lui qui avait fini par me faire venir dans le bon camps, entrainant ma famille à ma suite, mais je l'en remerciais dans un sens, car il avait raison. Nous prenions le temps de faire nos achats, et il ne cessait de se moquer de moi depuis que je lui avais dit que je serais préfet en chef. Il me faisait des suggestions idiotes sur qui serait mon homologue féminin quand quelqu'un me bouscula ; déjà hautement en colère, je me retournait vivement._

-Excusez-moi.

_Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Granger, et j'eu un mouvement de recul, « pas elle » fut ma seule pensé, tandis qu'elle souriait triomphalement._

-Non en fait je ne m'excuse pas Malefoy.

_Je m'apprêtais à répliquer avec mon insulte favorite, mais la pression que Blaise effectua sur mon bras et l'air de Granger m'arrêtèrent, je me retournais et sans un regard de plus m'éloignais d'elle, Blaise à ma suite, en espérant ne plus jamais la revoir -tout en sachant pertinemment que s'était impossible-._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Navrée de cette assez longue absence, j'étais en vacances en espagne. =)**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

_Le manoir me paraissait tellement morose depuis la mort de ma mère, comme si elle était la seule flamme de vie à apporter de la joie en ce lieu. Mon père m'emmènerait bientôt au Poudlard express et je savais qu'il me restait peu de temps pour lui dire au revoir. Je me dirigeais vers sa tombe, éclairée par le seul rayon de soleil qui parvenait à percer les lourds nuages. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et laissais une larme -une seule- couler le long de ma joue._

-Vous me manquez mère. Vous devez avoir vu, de là où vous êtes, le nom de la jeune fille qui m'est destinée, celle à qui je suis lié…

_Je soupirais, je ne pouvais toujours pas admettre que j'allais devoir lui faire comprendre qui elle allait devenir, et pourquoi elle était obligé de le faire._

- Je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin de vous mère, père ne comprend pas, mais c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas qui elle est.

_Mon père m'appela au loin, et je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Je déposais un baiser sur mes doigts avant de les poser sur la tombe en marbre blanc. Je me relevais et parti, sans me retourner._

_Il était déjà 10h30 quand nous arrivâmes au train, il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes présentes, qui nous regardèrent passer, soit avec pitié, soit avec dégout, mais je fis comme mon père, je les ignorais royalement -même si leur pitié me faisait plus mal que leur dégout-. Je serrais rapidement la main de mon père qui transplana l'instant d'après, et montais dans le train, à la recherche de mon meilleur ami ; je le trouvais rapidement, en compagnie de Pansy et de toute la bande, qui m'accueillit joyeusement, un seul manquait à l'appel, Crabbe, mort durant la bataille -mais je ne le regrettais pas, il était le pire, il aurait fait un bon mangemort-. Je m'asseyais et commençais à discuter. Il était pas loin de 11h quand je vis passer la bande à Potter par la fenêtre et j'eu un sifflement de dégout -oui je me suis rangé dans son camps, mais ça n'a rien changé quand à mes sentiments envers Potter et sa clique-._

POV Hermione

_Encore une fois nous arrivâmes à la gare quelques minutes avant 11h, et encore une fois pour les mêmes raisons : Ron et Harry n'avaient pas fini leurs valises et s'énervaient car ils ne trouvaient pas certaines choses, Ginny n'était pas coiffée, ni maquillée, alors elle ne voulait pas partir avant, et Molly n'arrangeait rien en s'énervant contre tout le monde. Pendant qu'ils s'énervaient, j'avais demandé à Mr Weasley de m'emmener voir mes parents pour leur dire au revoir. Ah mes parents, j'avais eu de la chance que Rogue trouve une potion qui me permettait d'y remettre leurs souvenirs avant qu'ils ne la boivent. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps en Australie, à peine deux mois, mais ils avaient déjà commencé une « nouvelle vie », en effet, ma mère était enceinte ; oui j'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir les retrouver, mais il m'en voulaient un peu, ils savaient que s'était pour les protéger que j'ai fait ça, mais ils auraient préféré mourir pour moi que de m'oublier pendant deux mois. Je m'étais sentie si seule depuis le mois de juin, je ne devais pas retourner à Poudlard, nous devions partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes donc pour les protéger j'avais effacé leur mémoire ; mais Rogue était au courant et il avait déjà détruit ceux qu'il restait dans le dos de Dumbledore, il ne restait que le serpent et Harry à l'époque, Harry s'était laissé tué, et Neville avait tué le serpent, et sans que personne ne comprenne Harry était de nouveau vivant, et il avait fini par tuer Voldemort, alors j'étais partit à la recherche de mes parents, et après les avoir retrouvés, je suis allée au Terrier, car ils voulaient rester un peu seuls pour s'en remettre. Nous primes congé de mes parents alors qu'il était 10h30, quand nous arrivâmes au Terrier, il n'y avait plus un bruit, mais en entrant dans la cuisine, nous trouvâmes Molly, assise sur une chaise qui tapait du pied au sol, tandis que dans les étages, on entendait des courses._

_Nous ne sommes partis du Terrier qu'a 10h49 pour être précise, arrivés à la gare, le quai était plein de parents disant au revoir à leurs enfants, tous les wagons semblaient plein, mais avec de la chance nous en avions trouvé un._

_Cela faisait une heure que le train était partit, le soleil brillait dehors, éclairant la campagne de Londres, je me sentais bien, en paix avec moi-même. Je regardais les garçons qui discutaient de quidditch avec Ginny et souriais, une nouvelle année à Poudlard commençait. Près de la porte se trouvaient Neville et Luna, qui nous avaient rejoins, ils discutaient entre eux et se lançaient des regards en coin avant de se sourire l'un à l'autre, je m'amusais à penser qu'il avait du se passer des choses entre eux depuis la bataille, et espérais pour eux que Ginny ne les voit pas, sinon ils n'auraient pas la paix. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer une note volante, comme celles utilisées au ministère de la magie ; elle eut le don de faire taire tout le monde, tandis qu'elle se posait sur mes genoux, je la dépliais et y lu : « Préfète en chef, miss Hermione Granger, vous êtes attendue au compartiment réservé au début du train. Venez y en tenue. ». J'avisais les regards interrogatifs des autres, avant de prendre ma valise, et son chat, et de sortir en glissant doucement :_

-Devoir de préfète en chef.

_J'avais dans l'idée de me changer là bas, pour ne pas déranger mes amis en leur demandant de sortir. Je traversais tout le train, en saluant tous ceux que je connaissais, quand j'entendis des éclats de rires du compartiment un peu en avant de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je savais qui s'était, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient avec ma valise. Je lui lançais un sort qui la rétrécie au point qu'elle tienne dans ma main, et passais devant le compartiment, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ; j'y vis toute la bande en train de rire, sauf Malefoy, qui lui me regardait aussi, je rougis un peu de surprise avant de m'enfuir vers mon compartiment. Une fois arrivée, je m'assurais de fermer la porte et de baisser le store de la vitre présente sur cette dernière. J'enlevais mon pantalon pour enfiler ma jupe, puis mes chaussettes ; j'enlevais mon T-shirt, et me penchais pour prendre ma chemise quand la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, puis se referma derrière quelqu'un, mon homologue masculin surement, je criais et me retournais pour le voir, LUI ! Une main sur les yeux, mais un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres._

- Habille toi Granger ! Je veux pas finir aveugle !

- MALEFOY !

POV Draco

_Le train continuait sa route à travers la campagne, et mes amis discutaient, moi je m'ennuyais. La porte s'ouvrit sur une note volante, mais cela ne perturba aucun des occupants, trop occupés dans leurs discutions respectives. Elle vint se poser sur mes genoux, et je la dépliais : « Préfet en chef, monsieur Draco Malefoy, vous êtes attendu au compartiment réservé au début du train. Venez y en tenue. ». Sans un mot pour les autres, je lançais un sors à ma valise qui se rétréci instantanément et atterri dans ma poche. Je m'apprêtais à me lever, quand je me sentis épié, en regardant par la porte du compartiment, je vis Granger, qui observait chacun d'entre nous, et enfin elle leva son regard sur moi, nos yeux se croisèrent, et je fut envahis par une mer de chocolat, je n'avais jamais fait attention à ses yeux -et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant !-. Elle rompit le contact et s'enfuit en rougissant. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je me levais et même s'ils me lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, personne ne me dérangea. Une fois dans le couloir, je vérifiais que personne ne pouvais me voir, et lançais un nouveau sort, qui fit que maintenant j'étais habillé de mon uniforme, l'insigne de préfet en chef brillant sur mon torse, à gauche. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le compartiment assigné aux préfets en chef, me demandant maintenant sérieusement qui était mon homologue. En arrivant devant la porte, je la trouvais fermée, avec le store baissé, ne comprenant pas trop, j'entrais, et refermais la porte derrière moi. Devant moi, se tenait Granger, son uniforme partiellement enfilé -bah oui, la demoiselle se tient là en soutien-gorge devant moi-, je déglutis, et eu le temps d'apercevoir ses formes généreuses, avant de plaquer ma main devant mes yeux, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire appréciateur._

- Habille toi Granger ! Je veux pas finir aveugle !

- MALEFOY !

_Je ricanais tandis que j'entendais Granger s'activer pour s'habiller. Quand j'enlevais ma main, sa valise était fermée, et elle se tenait devant moi, droite comme un i, les sourcils froncés._

- Malefoy, ne me dis pas que tu es préfet en chef….

_Sa voix était presque suppliante, j'en fus quelque peu blessé, étais-je si horrible ?_

- Désolé Granger, mais c'est le cas !

_Elle émit un grognement avant d'aller s'assoir près de la fenêtre en regardant dehors, son horrible bête orange sur les genoux._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voici le chapitre trois pour me faire pardonner de mon absence à cause de mes vacances.**

**En espérant toujours que vous allez aimer. Et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_Je retrouvais mes amis après être descendue du train ; le reste du trajet dans le compartiment des préfets en chef avait été silencieux, je savais que Malefoy me regardait sans cesse, cherchant à me faire rager, mais je ne lui ai pas donné cette joie, je me contentais de regarder dehors en caressant distraitement Patterond. Ils riaient tous, mais je ne me sentais pas en accord avec eux, ils étaient ensemble tout le long du trajet, et je me sentis un instant un peu à l'écart ; mais Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de moi._

- Mia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Souffla doucement Harry._

_Je hochais la tête pour lui dire non, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'étais rien, mais c'est ce moment qu'attendis Malefoy pour sortir de nulle part, son insigne brillant sur la poitrine, cette chienne de Parkinson accrochée à son bras et suivit par toute sa clique. Ron et Harry regardaient l'insigne avec de grands yeux, et Ron se tourna un instant vers moi, sa bouche s'ouvrant doucement à mesure qu'il comprenait._

- Potter, Weasmoche, belle soirée non ? _Ricana Malefoy._ Oh vous connaissez mon homologue, je ne savais pas ! A plus les nuls !

_Il s'éloigna, et je sentis des larmes de rages et de frustrations contenues depuis près de sept ans contre ce crétin couler lentement sur mes joues, et tandis que nous arrivions aux calèches, je sentis les mains de mes deux meilleurs amis se glisser dans les miennes et les serrer avec amitié. Dans l'une des calèches nous attendaient Luna, Ginny et Neville qui nous accueillirent en souriant, et je me sentis enfin parmi les miens._

_La cérémonie de répartition se fit plus calmement que les autres que j'avais connu, et je crois que nous pensions tous à ceux qui n'étaient plus là avec nous cette année, tous ceux qui avaient péris dans cette bataille, on avait tous dans cette salle perdu des amis, des personnes de notre famille, des gens qu'on aimait énormément, la guerre laisse toujours des traces, elle ne fait pas de cadeau, et elle tue. Le repas lui, se déroula de la même manière que tous les autres, bruyant, et plein de rire, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vivante à nouveau, et en voyant le sourire de mes amis, je compris que c'était le cas pour eux aussi._

_Dans le fauteuil directorial, se tenait droite et ferme, le professeur McGonagall qui fixait la salle de son regard sévère, pourtant, un demi-sourire pointait à ses lèvre, et je compris qu'elle était heureuse que nous soyons enfin en temps de paix, et que nous puissions tous revivre une vie normale. Une question me traversa l'esprit, si le professeur McGonagall était devenue la directrice, qui était devenu le directeur ou la directrice de la maison Gryffondor ? Cette question fut chassée de mon esprit par Ginny qui m'accapara à nouveau._

_Le diner se finit comme toutes les autres fois dans la cohue la plus totale, les nouveaux préfets appelaient les premières années et les invitaient à les suivre jusqu'à leurs salles communes respectives ; il y avait tellement de bruit que je n'entendis pas la directrice arriver derrière moi avec mon homologue à sa suite, je ne les remarquais que quand le professeur me tapota l'épaule._

- Suivez-moi miss Granger, et vous aussi monsieur Malefoy, dans mon bureau.

_Les couloirs menant au bureau directorial étaient vides, et on n'entendait que les bruits de nos pas sur les dalles froides. Je sentais le regard de Malefoy planté sur ma nuque, et n'osais relever la tête. McGonagall s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son bureau, devant une porte sur laquelle était peint le blason de Poudlard, seulement, les animaux bougeaient, ils réagirent lorsqu'ils virent McGonagall, en la saluant._

-Voici les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef, ils seront les seuls, mis à part moi, à avoir le droit de rentrer ici, est-ce clair ?

_Les animaux hochèrent la tête en nous regardant, tandis que la directrice se tourna vers nous._

-Ici ce sont vos, comment dire, quartiers généraux, vous viendrez y écrire vos rapports de ronde, et dans cette pièce, il y a un plan de tous les passages secrets, et vos planning de rondes, que vous ferez ensemble, ainsi que les tableaux des fondateurs, qui pourront vous aider. Comme vous l'avez compris, la porte ne s'ouvrira que pour vous, et si vous êtes accompagnés, elle ne s'ouvrira pas du tout.

_Elle nous planta là, en nous rappelant nos devoirs de préfets-en-chef, c'est-à-dire, de la rigueur et de l'investissement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malefoy, qui semblait aussi perturbé que moi par l'annonce des rondes communes. Sans un regard pour moi, et une lueur de colère, mais aussi de peur dans les yeux, il partit en direction de sa salle commune, en soupirant, j'en fis de même._

POV Draco

_Pansy et les autres m'attendaient à la descente du train, j'eu un soupir agacé lorsque Pansy s'accrocha à moi, mais la connaissant, je ne dis rien, préférant éviter qu'elle se mette à hurler et à attirer l'attention, elle le faisait bien assez dans la salle commune. Nous avancions rapidement, et je discutais avec Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de me presser de lui dire qui était mon homologue. En parlant d'elle, je la vis, devant nous, avec sa clique de babouins. J'eu un sourire narquois tandis que nous nous approchions rapidement d'eux. Quand Potter et Weasley nous virent, ils virent aussi l'insigne brillant sur ma poitrine, et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, renforçant mon sourire, et faisant rire Pansy. Ce crétin de Weasley se tourna vers Granger, sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus à mesure que son pois-chiche de cerveau comprenne la situation._

- Potter, Weasmoche, belle soirée non ? _Je ricanais, la situation était plus qu'à mon avantage à cet instant précis._ Oh vous connaissez mon homologue, je ne savais pas ! A plus les nuls !

_Je m'éloignais rapidement, et sentit Pansy se retourner avant de rire à gorge déployée._

- Tu as encore gagné Drakichou, elle chiale la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Moins fort Pansy ! Si quelqu'un t'entend on est mort ! _Murmura méchamment Blaise, en accord avec ce que je pensais._

_Nous montâmes dans une calèche, le grand sombral nous regarda -oui je le vois, comme la quasi-totalité des élèves ayant participé à la bataille-, qui démarra au quart de tour. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous aperçûmes le château illuminé de toutes parts, et je dois avouer que cette vision me réconforta, comme chaque année, malgré mon désir de ne pas revenir._

_Une fois dans la grande salle, je remarquais que j'étais toujours considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards par mes camarades, et je souris, confiant. La cérémonie de répartition fut quasi-semblable aux autres, même si, et tout le monde avait du le remarquer, les absents manquaient beaucoup à cet instant précis. Pourtant, lorsque les plats apparurent, la joie, et les rires envahirent la salle, et elle devint bruyante, et bourdonnante de vie -insupportable-, je n'écoutais pas Pansy qui me rabâchait les oreilles avec ce qu'elle avait fait après la bataille, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche…_

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as toujours écoutée avant ! _Hurla-t-elle avant de se détourner de moi._

-Ah… Je l'ai dit à voix haute ? _Demandais-je à Blaise._

_Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Les plats furent bientôt vides, et notre nouvelle directrice souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Le bruit se fit plus assourdissant, tandis que tout le monde se levait, faisant racler les bancs au sol, les préfets hurlant aux premières années de les suivre, je soupirais d'agacement, et m'apprêtais à suivre mes amis jusqu'à ma salle commune, quand la directrice s'approcha de moi._

-Suivez-moi monsieur Malefoy.

_Je la suivis sans un mot, et nous traversâmes la salle pour nous arrêter à la table des Gryffondor, et plus précisément derrière Granger, qui se tourna vers nous lorsque la directrice lui tapota l'épaule._

- Suivez-moi miss Granger, et vous aussi monsieur Malefoy, dans mon bureau.

_Les couloirs menant au bureau directorial étaient vides, et on n'entendait que les bruits de nos pas sur les dalles froides, et je m'ennuyais, me demandant ce que nous voulait la vieille chouette. Je fixais la nuque que laissait voir Granger ayant attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute ; je la sentais perturbée, et cela me fis sourire. McGonagall s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son bureau, devant une porte sur laquelle était peint le blason de Poudlard, seulement, les animaux bougeaient, ils réagirent lorsqu'ils virent McGonagall, en la saluant._

- Voici les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef, ils seront les seuls, mis à part moi, à avoir le droit de rentrer ici, est-ce clair ?

_Les animaux hochèrent la tête en nous regardant, tandis que la directrice se tourna vers nous._

-Ici ce sont vos, comment dire, quartiers généraux, vous viendrez y écrire vos rapports de ronde, et dans cette pièce, il y a un plan de tous les passages secrets, et vos planning de rondes, que vous ferez ensemble, ainsi que les tableaux des fondateurs, qui pourront vous aider. Comme vous l'avez compris, la porte ne s'ouvrira que pour vous, et si vous êtes accompagnés, elle ne s'ouvrira pas du tout.

_Elle nous planta là, en nous rappelant nos devoirs de préfets-en-chef, c'est-à-dire, de la rigueur et de l'investissement. Je fixais le sol, la colère m'envahissant, comment cette vieille chouette avait pu consciemment nous nommer nous préfets-en-chef, nous connaissant, et tout en sachant que les rondes seraient communes. Puis vint une infime peur, être proche de Granger me forcerais à réfléchir à comment lui dire que nous sommes liés, et je ne pouvais l'envisager. Je sentais que Granger m'observait, et plutôt que de me prendre la tête avec elle, je m'enfui vers ma salle commune sans un mot ni un regard._

_En y arrivant, je vis que quelques Serpentards n'avaient pas encore rejoint leurs dortoirs, dont Blaise, qui sourit narquoisement en me voyant entrer ; il s'approcha de moi rapidement, et je vis une lueur de rire dissimulée dans ses yeux._

- Granger hein ?

_Il ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps, et son rire fort et grave se répercuta contre les murs de la salle, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers nous._

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? _Ma voix fut forte et emplie de colère, si bien que tous se précipitèrent vers les dortoirs._

_Il ne restait que Blaise et moi dans la salle commune, lui riait toujours, ce qui accentuais ma colère._

- Ca y est tu as fini ? _Hurlais-je._

- Hey mec ! Calme toi ! _Murmura-t-il._ Bon sérieusement, quelles crasses vas-tu lui faire Draco ? _Ajouta-t-il après un silence._

- Rien, je veux rien avoir à faire avec elle !

_Je me levais précipitamment et me dirigeais vers mon dortoir, Blaise me suivant, en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne répondis pas, et me couchais rapidement, exaspéré, peinant à trouver le sommeil._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde ! \o/ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée par tout ce retard, mais entre le boulot et la rentrée ben j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, pour me rattraper j'essaye vraiment de publier le prochain chapitre rapidement.**

**En attendant voilà le nouveau =D**

**Enjoy it ! =D et n'hesitez pas à laisser vos reviews !**

**Bye ! Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

_Je me réveillai en sueur, encore ce cauchemar, celui où je perdais ma mère, celui où je la revoyais me lancer ce regard triste avant de se jeter entre la fille Weasley et le sort de la mort lancé par ce monstre qu'était le seigneur noir ; pourquoi avais-je convaincu mon père de me suivre ? Je savais que si il me suivait ma mère suivrait, et je connaissais les risques d'un tel choix, mais je savais aussi pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse comme tous ces mangemorts restés avec le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à sa chute, en prison, attendant la mort seuls dans le noir. Je me rendormais après quelques minutes de respiration destinée à me calmer. Et là ma nuit pris une autre vague cauchemardesque je me revis ce fameux jours il y a seulement deux semaines, enfermé avec mon parrain dans son labo à potion, un gros chaudron dont l'eau bouillait sur le feu au milieu de la pièce, et Severus qui écrivait sur un tableau noir la démarche à suivre pour faire la potion que moi seul pouvais accomplir –sacrément compliquée en passant-, puis il s'assit derrière un bureau, ne me prêtant plus attention au bout d'une heure, elle était prête, et j'attendais le résultat tout d'abord elle devait siffler l'hymne d'une des écoles, Poudlard, Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, l'institut de Salem, ou encore l'académie de magie vaudou du brésil, et pour chacune de ces écoles le nom de la jeune fille sortait directement, et si s'était Poudlard, elle devait avant tout prendre la couleur de la maison de la jeune fille, puis donner son nom, la potion avait sifflé l'hymne de Poudlard, et voilà que mon pire cauchemar commençait la couleur commençait à changer, et elle devenait rouge –rouge ! Une Gryffondor ! Bon sang !-, et tandis que Severus s'approchait, le nom apparaissait en lettre d'or dans la potion rouge « Hermione Jean Granger ». Je me réveillais de nouveau en sursaut, je ne tenais plus, ma vie allait devenir un cauchemar vivant, et je ne pourrais pas m'éveiller._

_Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, à ma table, la plupart de mes camarades me fixaient avec un air étonné sur le visage, après tout ils n'étaient pas habitués de me voir avec de telles cernes sous les yeux, et en train de galérer pour manger mon bacon grillé et mes œufs. Je m'en fichais bien, j'avais l'intention de sécher les premiers cours de toute façon, voire même la journée. Je me levais finalement, difficilement, sans avoir vraiment mangé, et m'apprêtais à aller me cacher dans un coin de Poudlard, quand la pire vision de ma vie s'imposa à moi Granger, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la salle, et ce quelqu'un, il se trouvait que s'était moi._

-Malefoy ! Le look mort-vivant à moitié vampire te va à ravir dit moi !_ Ironisa-t-elle._ Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le courrier officiel de Poudlard ce matin, nous devons aller dans notre salle, où le planning de nos rondes de cette semaine est gentiment en train de nous attendre, et vu que je sais que nous ne commençons tous les deux les cours que dans une heure, nous avons largement le temps.

-Dis-moi Granger, tu respires de temps en temps ?_ Fut la seule chose que mon cerveau endormis pu dire._

_Et voilà qu'elle m'entrainait à travers le dédale des couloirs, et moi je la suivais, trop fatigué pour penser. Elle marchait vite, ses cheveux –plus longs….. merde pourquoi je remarque ça moi !- se balançant au rythme de sa course Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le tableau de notre « repaire », et les animaux nous saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant que le tableau ne s'efface pour laisser un passage, galant –ou vraiment fatigué-, je laissais Granger passer en première, et lui rentrais dedans –puisque cette cruche s'est arrêtée directement à l'entrée-. Je m'apprêtais à lui grogner dessus comme à l'habitude, quand ma vision alentour me stoppa net, et je compris soudainement pourquoi elle s'était subitement arrêtée._

POV Hermione

_En arrivant dans la salle commune, quelques-uns de mes camarades trainaient encore au coin du feu, et j'aperçus Harry et Ron, installés sur une table, lisant un quelconque magasine sur le Quidditch, et je soufflais, décidément ils ne faisaient que ça tous les deux. Je souris doucement et m'approchais d'eux, Ron releva la tête et m'aperçut, je lui souriais plus encore, Ron, le courage incarné, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire._

-Hermione !

_Je vis Harry relever la tête et me regarder lui aussi, ils avaient tous les deux un air grave sur le visage, ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de moi rapidement, et je fus envahie par leurs questions, je ne pouvais les comprendre car ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps et très vite, pourtant je comprenais certaines de leurs paroles, et elles me firent perdre mon sourire, et mon visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que les mots « Malefoy », « faire du mal », « lui faire comprendre » étaient répétés et semblait s'amplifier dans ma tête, tel un écho insupportable._

-Non mais vous vous entendez tous les deux ?_ Hurlais-je, les faisant sursauter ainsi que les autres présents dans la salle._

-Mais enfin Mione, _murmura Harry comme pour me calmer_, tu ne crois pas qu'on va tout faire pour empêcher Malefoy de te faire quoi que ce soit ?

-Il a raison tu sais,_ insista Ron_. S'il ose te faire quoi que ce soit il aura affaire à nous, et à tous les Gryffondors même, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il en jetant un regard alentour._

_Et sous mes yeux horrifié, je vis tous les présents hocher la tête et avoir des sourires mauvais et là j'eu l'impression de me retrouver en enfer, donc la bataille finale d'il y a à peine quelques semaines n'avait pas servi de leçon ?_

-Vous n'avez donc rien appris tous ? _Soufflais-je douloureusement._ Ils sont tous morts pour rien ? Tous ces élèves, de toutes les maisons car ne le niez pas il y avait de nombreux Serpentards de notre côté ! Tous nos camarades morts ensembles pour un idéal commun n'ont servi à rien du tout ? Même Malefoy est assez intelligent pour savoir ça ! Il a perdu sa mère pour cet idéal, sa mère qui a sauvé une Gryffondor, petite amie du grand Harry Potter et une Weasley en plus ! Il ne me fera rien ! Sauf quelques taquineries peut-être, mais je saurais m'en défendre toute seule ! La guerre n'a décidément rien changé, c'est en excluant des gens selon leur nature que Voldemort a été créé et que cette guerre est apparue, il serait peut-être temps de changer maintenant !

_J'avais hurlé, je détestais ces foutus préjugés, qui avaient entrainé cette guerre et la mort de personnes qui m'étaient chères. Je ne leur avais pas donné le temps de réagir, et étais partie dans ma chambre sans un regard en arrière, j'espérais que mes paroles les feraient réagir dans le bon sens. Et puis je venais de découvrir mon but en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je voulais supprimer toute guerre entre les maisons, et surtout avec les Serpentards, et supprimer tous ces préjugés, car dans toutes les maisons les personnes pouvaient être courageuses, rusées, intelligentes, et passionnées, et pas seulement dans celles où ces qualités étaient censées être dominantes._

POV extérieur

_Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione partir dans sa chambre sans comprendre sa réaction. Ils retournèrent s'assoir, en constatant que tous les présents se regardaient étonnés. Ils essayèrent de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur magasine, mais rien y faisait, ils ne cessaient de penser à Hermione._

-Pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça selon toi ? _demanda soudain Ron._

-Je ne sais pas, elle est bizarre en ce moment Hermione, je sais que la guerre nous a tous affectés, mais je crois qu'elle est plus affectée qu'elle ne le laisse voir, d'où ses sautes d'humeur, on va devoir être là pour elle Ron, peu importe ce qu'il puisse arriver, même avec Malefoy.

-Comment ça « même avec Malefoy » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Harry ?

-Si elle décide de lui donner une chance, comme à tous les Serpentards, nous nous devons de la soutenir.

-Rêve pas Harry ! Elle ne sera pas comme ça ! Enfin, tu ne penses pas… si ?

_Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant, après tout, Hermione était assez complexe à comprendre._

POV Hermione

_Je me réveillais le lendemain complètement dans les vapes, chose rare chez moi, mais en repensant aux évènements de la veille je compris pourquoi j'avais mal dormi. Je m'habillais rapidement après un passage dans la salle de bain. Je m'apprêtais à descendre dans la Grande Salle, quand j'aperçus une lettre posée sur le bord de ma table de nuit, je la retournais et vis le sceau de Poudlard, je me pressais donc de l'ouvrir, et découvris une lettre de la directrice qui m'informait que le planning des rondes était affiché dans la salle réservée aux Préfets-en-Chef. Je descendis rapidement dans la Grande Salle, sans apercevoir mon homologue masculin, mais j'aperçus Ron et Harry qui me faisaient des signes de les rejoindre, ce que je fis avec un sourire, apparemment mon comportement d'hier ne suscitait pas d'interrogations._

_Je me resservais en jus de citrouille lorsque j'entendis Ron et Harry ricaner en regardant derrière moi, en direction de la table à l'autre bout de la salle._

-T'as vu Harry, on dirait que Malefoy s'est battu toute la nuit avec son oreiller !

_Je me retournais, et découvris un Malefoy complètement différent de celui que l'on connaissait, le teint pâle –plus que d'habitude-, de larges cernes sous les yeux, eux-mêmes endormis, je me mis moi aussi à me demander ce qui avait pu empêcher Malefoy de dormir cette nuit mais la lettre de ce matin me revint en mémoire, et vu l'état de ce cher Malefoy il n'était même envisageable qu'il l'ait lue. Je le vis se lever et se diriger lentement vers la sortie, je profitais de sa lenteur pour me lever rapidement, et de lancer un « devoir de préfète » avant de m'enfuir vers la sortie, et je me postais à la sortie de la salle, dans le hall, attendant que mon homologue ne pointe son nez, ce qu'il fit, je m'approchais de lui, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire moqueur, et vit une lueur ennuyée traverser ses yeux quand il comprit que s'était vers lui que j'allais._

-Malefoy ! Le look mort-vivant à moitié vampire te va à ravir dit moi !_ Ironisais-je._ Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le courrier officiel de Poudlard ce matin, nous devons aller dans notre salle, où le planning de nos rondes de cette semaine est gentiment en train de nous attendre, et vu que je sais que nous ne commençons tous les deux les cours que dans une heure, nous avons largement le temps.

-Dis-moi Granger, tu respires de temps en temps ?_ me lança-t-il._

_Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, et le tirais par le bras pendant quelques secondes pour être sure qu'il me suive. Je marchais rapidement, car malgré l'heure que l'on avait avant notre premier cours, je souhaitais avoir le temps de faire un tour par la bibliothèque. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le tableau de notre salle –que je pourrais appeler salle commune dans un sens-, et les animaux nous saluèrent avant que le tableau ne s'efface pour laisser un passage Malefoy me laissa passer, et je m'arrêtais net, ce qui eut l'effet de surprendre Malefoy puisqu'il me rentra dedans. Devant moi se tenait une salle circulaire, avec une cheminée allumée, des fauteuils arrangés autour d'une petite table basse, une grande table de travail, sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs dossiers et papiers, en soit la salle était chaleureuse et accueillante, même si les deux grandes fenêtres aux vitraux sombres ajoutaient un air lugubre et froid et laissaient peu passer la lumière du jour –Gryffondor et Serpentard oblige- sur le mur, alignés, il y avait quatre portraits dont les occupants nous regardaient en souriant sauf un –pas étonnant venant de ce dernier-._

POV Draco

_La salle dégageait une chaleur et une hospitalité évidente, mais en même temps, elle était sombre et froide, elle me plut immédiatement, comme quoi le mélange lion et serpent ne rendait pas si mal –hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ?-. Je vis Granger se diriger vers la table de travail en bois sombre et en tirer un parchemin sur lequel semblait être tracé un grand tableau, un peu comme nos emplois du temps, et je compris immédiatement ce que s'était, et la tête que tirait Granger m'intrigua. Je m'approchais de mon homologue, et me penchais au-dessus de son épaule, et ce que je lus me fit mi-sourire mi-grogner._

-Bon ben Granger on se retrouve ici ce soir pour notre petit « rendez-vous ».

_Et je sortis de la salle en riant._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais il y a eu les cours, des problèmes internet, et plein de mises à jour sur mon pc, qui ont fait que j'ai pris du retard. Et puis quand je pensais enfin finir de l'écrire, mon traitement de texte à buggé pendant deux jours, et quand j'ai enfin pu l'ouvrir, mon chapitre n'était plus là, juste la première sauvegarde, soit deux paragraphe, j'ai donc du tout réécrire.**

**Du coup cette version n'est pas l'initiale, j'ai vraiment essayer d'écrire pareil, mais je me souvenais pas exactement de tout.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, et encore désolée.**

**Bye. Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_Ma vie était un cauchemar éveillé, Malefoy, mon pire ennemi Préfet-en-Chef, donc mon homologue, celui avec qui je vais être obligée de passer beaucoup de temps, dont plusieurs soirs dans la semaine. Le pire de tout c'est que je n'aurais pas de temps pour me faire à cette idée, ce soir, ma dernière année à Poudlard sera gâchée par cet être égoïste et raciste._

_Depuis ce matin, cette phrase était répétée en boucle dans ma tête, sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Je ne remarquais pas les regards inquiets d'Harry et de Ron devant mon regard vide et inexpressif, et mon visage sombre, non j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées. Le temps est un être bien capricieux, il semble jouer avec nous et il doit bien s'amuser en ce moment, car l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Malefoy dans notre salle commune est presque arrivée, et il me faut maintenant quitter la chaleur de ma maison rouge et or pour le rejoindre lui, mon pire ennemi, celui que je déteste le plus au monde –et moi qui me veut magnanime, allons Hermione il a peut être vraiment changé-. Je marchais doucement dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés, le couvre-feu étant en passe d'être dépassé, je demandais à tous ceux que je croisais de rentrer dans leur salles communes respectives pour que je n'ai pas à les punir en repassant ici plus tard, ils me souriaient tous chaleureusement avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et une bonne nuit ce petit peu de chaleur humaine me redonna le sourire, et je l'affichais encore quand j'arrivais près de la salle, mais il se fana immédiatement, quand je vis contre un mur, Malefoy, une greluche de Serdaigle collée à ses lèvres, je grognais, ce qui les fit se détacher l'un de l'autre._

-Le couvre-feu est bientôt dépassé, tu devrais rentrer dans ta salle commune si tu ne veux pas que je retire des points à ta maison, _grognais-je._

_Je vis Malefoy sourire ce qui me mit encore plus en rogne, sérieusement pourquoi affichait-i ce sourire hautain et si sûr de lui ? Ce type est vraiment le genre de garçon qui m'insupporte, et je suis pourtant tolérante, j'ai essayé de lui trouver toutes les excuses possibles, mais il est vraiment trop tout !_

-De mauvais poil Granger ?_ Susurra-t-il._ Elle est pourtant gentille, et on ne faisait rien de mal, la prude Granger serait-elle jalouse ?

_Je rougis fortement, autant de colère que de honte. Non mais pour qui il se prenait se Malefoy à deux balles !_

-Tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses de ce mur Malefoy, on a du boulot !

-Ouh la lionne est sortie !

_Il s'approcha de moi doucement, comme un serpent, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres, nos visages très près l'un de l'autre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau, tandis que je me perdais dans son regard acier. Un sourire en coin sur son visage, je sentais son souffle chaud se poser sur mes lèvres, envoutant, ce type était tout simplement envoutant._

-J'adore qu'on me tienne tête Granger, _murmura-t-il._

_Il rompit notre contact visuel en se reculant, sans oublier de me pincer le bras au passage. Je fronçais les sourcils, et affichais une mine renfrognée -je l'avais trouvé envoutant, non mais quelle blague- avant de faire demi-tour sans le prévenir._

_Nous commençâmes notre ronde, et je sentais le regard perçant de Malefoy posé sur ma nuque, et ses pas dans mon dos étaient les seuls bruits que j'entendais, je me sentais très mal à l'aise depuis tout à l'heure, et je devais bien l'avouer notre brusque rapprochement m'avais perturbé, en y repensant, j'avais été comme hypnotisée, alors je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il s'était rendu compte de mon état d'esprit._

-Bon Granger ! Je te croyais pipelette ! Je m'emmerde grave là, alors parle d'un truc pas intéressant que j'te rembarre ! _dit soudain Malefoy, me faisant sursauter au passage, chose qu'il remarqua._ Eh ben Granger je te fais peur ?

_Il s'approcha de moi sournoisement et me souffla doucement dans le cou, son odeur envahissant mes narines, je me retournais pour le gifler, car il ne méritait que ça, mais en croisant son regard, ma main resta suspendue en l'air, et l'air colérique de mon visage s'en alla immédiatement. Je laissais ma main redescendre doucement devant son air surpris. Les joues un peu rouge je détournais le regard, ne pouvant plus soutenir le sien, et remarquait qu'on était arrivés dans le hall, et que notre ronde était finie._

-On a fini, j'écrirais le compte rendu de cette ronde demain.

_Je fis demi-tour sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et tandis que je montais les escaliers, je sentais toujours son regard posé sur moi._

POV Draco

_En sortant de ma salle commune de préfet-en-chef, je me dirigeais mollement vers mon coin préféré de Poudlard, ma chambre, la tête de Granger en voyant que l'on devait faire notre première ronde ce soir m'avais fait oublier mes cauchemars, et maintenant j'avais envie d'aller me coucher. Je croisais en chemin Blaise, qui lui aussi retournait dans la salle commune._

-Tu devrais être en cours Blaise,_ riais-je._

-Tu vas me punir ?_ lança-t-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard, je haussais les épaules en réponse._ Au fait, ravi de te voir de meilleure humeur vieux !

_Je lui souris et nous pénétrâmes tous les deux dans notre dortoir, avant de nous coucher chacun dans notre lit respectif. J'émergeais pour l'heure du déjeuner, et je vis Blaise affalé sur son lit, parfaitement réveillé, lisant un magasine quelconque –oui bon d'accord un magasine pas si quelconque, mais eh c'est un coureur comme moi-. Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine à craquer, et en m'assoyant à ma table, Pansy s'accrocha directement à moi._

-Draco ! Où étais-tu ? _Susurra-t-elle me faisant soupirer._ Bon peu importe si tu veux pas m'en parler, _ajouta-t-elle plus fort, ce qui me surpris._

-Drake ! Tu lui as fait quoi à Granger ?_ me demanda Blaise._

_Et seulement je me tournais vers la table des Bouffondors, et je remarquais une énorme agitation autour de mon homologue, complètement à l'ouest, une lueur horrifiée dans les yeux, je me surpris à penser qu'elle savait pour moi et la potion, mais je me ressaisis bien vite, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait savoir, qui le lui aurait dit ? Le repas se déroula comme à son habitude, lentement et surtout bruyamment, comme je le détestais. N'ayant pas cours avant une heure, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, et y trouvais Granger plongée dans ses ouvrages. Je la vis se lever, et fut piqué d'une mauvaise curiosité, je m'approchais de sa table, vérifiant au passage qu'elle ne revenait pas. Une fois devant sa table, je jetais un œil aux piles de livres, et celui ouvert m'intrigua « Potions pour sorciers appliqués », ce livre je le connaissais, je l'avais lu, voulant devenir maitre des potions, en faire mon métier, je regardais la page ouverte « Potions fréquentes chez les médicomages », ainsi Granger voulait devenir médicomages, intéressant, puisqu'on était liés et qu'on devait se… -je ne veux même pas y penser !-, cela faisait de nous une bonne combinaison, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi on était liés : beaux tous les deux –enfin surtout moi-, intelligents, brillants, puissants, partageant quelques intérêts communs…. –enfin bref !-. J'entendis Granger revenir en fredonnant un air inconnu de ma personne, et je m'éloignais en vitesse, ne voulant pas qu'elle me voit. Je m'assoyais un peu plus loin, et je me mis à travailler._

_L'après-midi fila à une vitesse effarante, mais pas pour me déplaire, ce soir j'allais bien rire avec Granger, je le sentais, et j'avais hâte de la pousser à bout, de voir ses joues rougir, ses yeux me fusiller, et la voir se mordre les lèvres –mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore !-. Je me dirigeais vers le lieu de notre rendez-vous, quand une jeune demoiselle de Serdaigle me rentra dedans, sans le faire exprès évidement. Elle me lança un sourire aguicheur, et je l'entrainais avec moi à travers les couloirs. Arrivés devant le tableau, je saisis avidement ses lèvres, et elle me rendit mon baiser –plutôt douée pour une gamine de quatrième année-. Elle me poussa lentement vers le mur, et j'y pris appui, tandis qu'elle me mordillait la bouche, -Merlin pourquoi je ne suis pas près d'un placard là tout de suite ?-. Un grognement nous interrompis, je me tournais, en même temps que la fille collée à mes lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt, vers la charmante personne qui nous regardais d'un air sombre, ce qui me fit sourire immédiatement._

-Le couvre-feu est bientôt dépassé, tu devrais rentrer dans ta salle commune si tu ne veux pas que je retire des points à ta maison,_ grogna-t-elle._

_Mon sourire triomphant s'élargit un peu plus, et n'accordant plus un regard à la Serdaigle, je la vis à peine partir, trop amusé par Granger._

-De mauvais poil Granger ?_ Susurrais-je._ Elle est pourtant gentille, et on ne faisait rien de mal, la prude Granger serait-elle jalouse ?

_Je la vis rougir fortement, et mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus, décidément j'adorais ses réactions, Granger était ma meilleure distraction, j'avais bien fait de revenir à Poudlard, juste pour ça._

-Tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses de ce mur Malefoy, on a du boulot !

-Ouh la lionne est sortie !

_Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, comme un serpent, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres, nos visages très près l'un de l'autre, et je la vis rougir à nouveau, nos regards se croisèrent, et je me perdis dans un océan de chocolat, ce qui me perturba un peu, sans le laisser paraître, trop fier pour ça. Un sourire en coin sur mon visage, je la sentais fortement perturbée par notre proximité. Je sentais son souffle chaud se poser dans mon cou, et j'eu un imperceptible frisson._

-J'adore qu'on me tienne tête Granger,_ murmurais-je._

_Je rompis notre contact visuel en me reculant, sans oublier de lui pincer le bras au passage. Elle fronça les sourcils, et afficha une mine renfrognée avant de faire demi-tour sans prévenir, je lui emboitais le pas._

_Nous commençâmes notre ronde, et je fixais la nuque de Granger qu'elle laissait apparente, ayant fait deux tresses lâches sur les côtés. Je marchais doucement, sachant que je la perturbais, je voyais sa respiration un peu trop rapide, et la chair de poule qui courrait sur sa nuque malgré la chaleur ambiante du château. Je réfléchissais, elle semblait perturbée, mais je l'étais aussi, pour m'être perdu dans ses yeux quelques minutes auparavant. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête d'y penser, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage._

-Bon Granger ! Je te croyais pipelette ! Je m'emmerde grave là, alors parle d'un truc pas intéressant que j'te rembarre ! _Lançais-je soudain, la faisant sursauter, et malheureusement pour elle je le remarquais._ Eh ben Granger je te fais peur ?

_Je m'approchais d'elle sournoisement et lui souffla doucement dans le cou, je la vis se retourner, la colère imprimée sur ses traits, la main levée, et j'attendis la gifle, mais elle ne vint pas, nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et sa main resta suspendue en l'air, toute colère s'effaçant de son visage. Je vis sa main redescendre lentement, et je ne pus empêcher la surprise de se peindre sur mes traits, pourquoi s'était-elle arrêter comme ça ? Ses joues devenant rouges, elle détourna le regard, me laissant tout abasourdi._

-On a fini, j'écrirais le compte rendu de cette ronde demain,_ murmura-t-elle._

_Elle fit demi-tour rapidement, me sortant de ma torpeur, et je la regardais monter les escaliers complètement sonné, je ne comprenais plus, Granger ne se comportait pas de façon normale quand on était tous les deux, enfin, pas comme elle le faisait entourée de ses deux idiots d'amis, et cela me perturbais._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard, *se met à genou*, j'ai franchement pas eu le temps d'écrire, et là j'ai pris le temps, d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et devrait arriver plus tard dans la soirée ou demain matin.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et de voir que de plus en plus de monde vient me lire.**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_Je me réveillais difficilement, chose rare chez moi, je regardais autour de moi et me rendais compte que mon dortoir était vide, surprise je regardais l'heure et remarquait qu'il me restait tout juste un quart d'heure avant le début de mes cours. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me réveiller ? Des flashs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et je compris pourquoi j'avais mal dormi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de ne pas m'énerver contre lui, je ne comprends pas comment ma colère a pu retomber d'un coup, juste en croisant ses yeux._

_Je me pressais à me préparer et décidais de ne pas passer par la grande salle, pour ne pas me mettre en retard, je mangerais plus à midi voilà tout. Je courus jusqu'à ma salle, aux cachots, et soudain je me rappelais que j'avais spécialité de potion avec les élites, dont Draco, je ralentissais de plus en plus, à mesure que j'approchais de la salle. Ce que je craignais était réalité, seul devant la porte se tenait Draco perdu dans ses pensées, une lettre dans la main, il semblait, bien plus humain, tellement fragile. Mon erreur fut d'éternuer, aussi discrètement soit-il, étant donné que nous étions seuls dans ce couloir, il releva la tête et son masque de froideur et de dédain repris place sur son visage._

-Granger, tes bruits sont si peu harmonieux, es-tu une vrai fille ?

_Il se voulait blessant, mais malgré son masque, je pus lire le désarroi et la tristesse dans ses yeux, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer, je ne compris pas ma réaction, il se tenait devant moi, son sourire en coin pour cacher sa tristesse que je voyais pourtant, je m'avançais lentement vers lui et me serrais contre lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je le sentis se raidir, et je sentais son regard posé sur moi, noir._

-Tu fou quoi là Granger ? Casse-toi !

-Je fais ce que je fais toujours quand je vois de la tristesse dans les yeux de quelqu'un, que tu sois Draco Malefoy ou non, _murmurais-je._

_Je le sentis se détendre, et je souris, on aurait dit un petit enfant pas habitué au câlins. Il posa doucement sa tête sur la mienne, et m'entoura de ses bras. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux, tandis que son odeur emplissait mes narines. Les battements de mon cœur se mirent à accélérer et je suis sure qu'il les entendait, je les entendais moi-même, à moins que ce ne soit les siens. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes qui me semblèrent des heures. Il recula doucement, sans pour autant me lâcher, en relevant la tête, ma bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je la fixais, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Alors que nos lèvres se touchaient presque, des voix se rapprochant nous interrompirent, il s'écarta vivement de moi et j'en fis de même, rougissante, je n'osais relever la tête vers lui. Je vis arriver Baise, et trois Serdaigle, tous des garçons, en plus d'être la seule Gryffondor à ce cours, j'étais aussi la seule fille. Le professeur Slughorn nous ouvrit la porte et nous sourit._

-Entrez mes enfants, bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion très difficile, le Veritaserum, vous savez que mal préparée, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un au lieu de lui faire avouer tous ses secrets. Je vais faire les binômes selon vos capacités.

_Il nous regarda un à un, puis sa fiche de notes, avant de revenir sur nous._

-Monsieur Zabini avec monsieur Lorman à la table 3 monsieur McHarmet avec monsieur Lorlec à la table 6, et mademoiselle Granger avec monsieur Malefoy à la table 1, je vous éloigne délibérément pour éviter tout accident.

_La voix de Slughorn s'estompait peu à peu dans mes oreilles, au moment où il avait fini les deux premiers binômes j'avais compris que je finirais avec Draco, avant même qu'il ne le dise. J'avais vu le concerné se raidir et à regarder le prof d'un regard noir._

_Je me dirigeais vers ma table résignée, et gênée, j'avais encore en tête ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes à peine. Rougissant en pensant au fait qu'on allait s'embrasser, je le regardais s'assoir, avant d'allumer le feu sous le chaudron. La préparation se passait bien, on évitait de se toucher, où même de se parler, nous faisions tout en silence, tandis que les deux Serdaigle avaient déménagés derrière nous, pour des raisons de propreté. Du coin de l'œil j'observais Draco, qui semblait si concentré. Soudain, j'entendis un drôle de bruit de succion venant de la table de derrière, je me retournais, et vit que leur potion était devenue verte, que je reconnu comme un poison puissant, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser et cela me tétanisa, tandis que tout le monde se cachait sous les tables en lançant des protego. Du coin de l'œil je vis la mine apeurée de Draco qui plongea sur moi pour m'allonger au sol et lancer un protego au-dessus de nous. La salle devint noire de fumée, je n'entendais plus les autres, juste Draco qui me hurlait dessus._

-Non mais t'es complètement tarée Granger ! T'as bien vu que la potion allait exploser ! T'es assez intelligente pour ça ! Pourquoi t'as rien fait ? Merde tu fais…

_Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, ce qui interrompis Draco dans son sermon, il me regarda étrangement, puis passa son pouce sur ma joue pour attraper l'une des larmes. Il était toujours au-dessus de moi, et il me fixait, je le vis s'approcher doucement, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, et je sentis un courant électrique parcourir mon dos. Soudain, la fumée disparue et il s'éloigna de moi encore une fois, sans qu'on se soit réellement embrassés. Le professeur nous fit sortir rapidement pour que les fumées ne nous intoxiquent pas. Je vis Draco s'enfuir et monter vers les couloirs déserts, je le suivis, pour une raison encore inconnue de ma personne. Je peinais à le suivre et commençais à m'essouffler._

-Draco attend.

_Il s'arrêta et attendit que je l'atteigne, sans pour autant se tourner vers moi. Quand je fus face à lui, je vis son regard noir, et j'eu un mouvement de recul._

-Granger j'aimerais que tu cesses de me suivre, et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom juste parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'est pas…, _commençais-je, mais il recommença à marcher avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, je le retenais par le bras et sentit ma tête tourner._

-Granger bordel ! _hurla-t-il en se retournant, mais je le vis à peine, ma vision se troublant, et mes jambes devenant molles,_ Granger ? Eh Granger !

_Je sentis des bras m'attraper, puis plus rien le noir._

POV Draco

_Je me levais tard, comme à mon habitude, ne pouvant me sortir Granger de la tête. Je sortis de mon lit et filais à la douche. En revenant de ma chambre, je remarquais le hibou grand-duc de mon père tranquillement posé sur mon lit, une lettre au bec, je pris la lettre et il repartit tout de suite. Je décidais de la lire sur le chemin. Je sortis de la salle commune et me dirigeait vers la salle de potion avancé._

« Draco,

Mon fils, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas révélé l'identité de la femme à qui tu es destiné plus tôt ? Il a fallu que je demande à Severus qui elle était. Hermione Granger, je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour toi, je sais que tu la déteste, mais pourtant, réfléchit Draco, en épousant Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, nous redorerons notre blason bien plus qu'en aillant rejoint l'alliance avant la fin de la guerre et avec le sacrifice de ta défunte mère. Sache que je n'accepterais aucun refus de ta part.

Je sais que tu vas trouver cela dur de convaincre la fille Granger à faire cette potion si tu dois lui expliquer pourquoi elle doit la faire, alors je compte sur toi pour ruser avec elle, c'est une chance qu'on ne doit pas laisser passer.

Je te vois à Noël,

Lucius. »

_J'étais arrivé devant la salle, et j'étais complètement désespéré, mon père voulait que j'épouse Granger, celle qu'il appelait il y a quelques mois encore « la sang de bourbe Granger », il se fichait de moi –n'est-ce pas ? –. En plus il osait dire que le sacrifice de ma mère n'était pas suffisant. Un éternuement discret me sortit de mes pensées, et je repris immédiatement mon masque de froideur. Je tournais la tête vers Granger, et la lettre me revint en mémoire, ma mère me revint en mémoire._

-Granger, tes bruits sont si peu harmonieux, es-tu une vrai fille ? _Riais-je._

_Un sourire en coin sur le visage, j'attendais qu'elle réagisse, ce qu'elle fit, mais pas comme je l'attendais. Elle s'avança lentement vers moi, et se serra contre moi, glissant ses bras dans mon dos, posant sa tête contre mon torse. Je me raidis et la regardais méchamment._

-Tu fou quoi là Granger ? Casse-toi !

-Je fais ce que je fais toujours quand je vois de la tristesse dans les yeux de quelqu'un, que tu sois Draco Malefoy ou non, _murmura-t-elle._

_Je me mis à penser qu'il n'y avait décidément qu'elle pour voir la tristesse ou même la joie que je cachais sous mon masque d'impassibilité. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre et mon cœur s'emballer quelque peu, tandis que je sentais le siens battre à vive allure. Je posais la tête sur la sienne, son odeur emplissant mes narines, je souris et glissais mes bras autour d'elle je me sentis bien, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis la mort de ma mère. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, puis je me reculais un peu, pour voir la tête qu'elle faisait, et elle releva la tête vers moi. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Je me penchais pour goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses, roses et gonflées, qui me donnait tant envie, quand j'entendis des voix qui s'approchaient, nos camarades. Je m'éloignais rapidement de Granger et la vis rougir intensément. Blaise était le premier à arriver, et je le saluais d'un mouvement rapide de tête tandis que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait sur Slughorn._

-Entrez mes enfants, bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion très difficile, le Veritaserum, vous savez que mal préparée, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un au lieu de lui faire avouer tous ses secrets. Je vais faire les binômes selon vos capacités.

_Il nous regarda un à un, puis sa fiche de notes, avant de revenir sur nous._

-Monsieur Zabini avec monsieur Lorman à la table 3 monsieur McHarmet avec monsieur Lorlec à la table 6, et mademoiselle Granger avec monsieur Malefoy à la table 1, je vous éloigne délibérément pour éviter tout accident.

_Je me sentis raidir, pourquoi il fallait que ce vieux cochon nous mette ensemble elle et moi ? A croire qu'il avait vu ce qu'il venait de presque se passer dans le couloir. . La préparation se passait bien, on évitait de se toucher, où même de se parler, nous faisions tout en silence, tandis que les deux Serdaigle avaient déménagés derrière nous, pour des raisons de propreté. Je me concentrais uniquement sur la potion, pour être sûr de ne pas me planter en pensant à des choses étranges. Soudain, j'entendis un drôle de bruit de succion venant de la table de derrière, je me retournais, et vit que leur potion était devenue verte, que je reconnu comme un poison puissant, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, je me précipitais sous la table, et avant de lancer mon protego, je vis Granger, les yeux exorbités, fixant la potion, pris d'une pulsion, je sortais de sous la table, et lui sautait dessus pour la plaquer au sol avant de jeter un protego au-dessus de nous. La salle devint noire de fumée, étouffant les voix, et la panique circulant dans mes veines je me mis à hurler sur Granger._

-Non mais t'es complètement tarée Granger ! T'as bien vu que la potion allait exploser ! T'es assez intelligente pour ça ! Pourquoi t'as rien fait ? Merde tu fais…

_Elle me coupa dans mon élan en se mettant à pleurer, et je me sentis mal, je ne savais pas si elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait eu peur, ou parce que je lui hurlais dessus. Je regardais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et avec mon pouce, j'en essuyais une. Toujours au-dessus d'elle, je la fixais, pris d'une soudaine pulsion, j'approchais lentement mon visage du siens, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, et je sentis un courant électrique parcourir mon dos. Soudain, la fumée disparue et je m'éloignais d'elle dans un sursaut encore une fois, sans qu'on se soit réellement embrassés. Le professeur nous fit sortir rapidement pour que les fumées ne nous intoxiquent pas. Je m'enfuis rapidement pour ne pas à avoir à lui parler, j'avais l'idée d'aller errer dans les couloirs déserts, mais je l'entendis me suivre, pour une raison encore inconnue de ma personne. Elle semblait peiner à me suivre et j'accélérais._

-Draco attend.

_Je m'arrêtais, pour l'envoyer valser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me parle, pas maintenant. Lorsqu'elle fut devant moi, je la vis reculer un peu._

-Granger j'aimerais que tu cesses de me suivre, et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom juste parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'est pas…, _commença-t-elle, mais je recommençais à marcher avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase, mais elle me retint en s'accrochant à mon bras, un frisson me parcourut lorsqu'elle me toucha le bras délicatement._

-Granger bordel ! _Hurlais-je en me retournant, près à devenir violent, jusqu'à ce que je vois sa tête, elle était toute blanche et semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes,_ Granger ? Eh Granger !

_Je la vis tomber doucement et la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Inquiet, je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête se posant sur mon torse, j'allais vers l'infirmerie aussi vite que je le pouvais. Pendant le trajet, j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas trop inhalé de fumée, sinon elle risquerait la mort._

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Bises.<strong>_  
><em>


	8. Chapitre 7

**Comme promis, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je remercie mes nouveaux followers, ça me motive énormément quand à l'écriture de la suite. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui m'ont suivis sur "Destinés ?" sachez que je suis en train de la réécrire, car j'avais trop bâclé cette fiction et du coup je suis coincée pour la suite "Un jour nous serons réunis".**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je la vis tomber doucement et la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Inquiet, je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête se posant sur mon torse, j'allais vers l'infirmerie aussi vite que je le pouvais. Pendant le trajet, j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas trop inhalé de fumée, sinon elle risquerait la mort.<em>**

POV Draco

_La porte de l'infirmerie était enfin en vue, je sentais Granger respirer difficilement contre moi, je pestais, mes bras commençant à me faire mal._

-Ne me fais pas ça Granger ! _Grognais-je_, t'as pas le droit tu m'entends ! Où est la forte Granger ?

_Je poussais la porte avec mon pied, et je vis l'infirmière accourir vers moi, rien qu'en regardant Granger elle comprit qu'il y avait eu un problème classe de potion. Elle m'indiqua un lit au fond près des grandes fenêtres, je m'y pressais et déposais Granger sur le lit, ma délicatesse me surpris –ma délicatesse ? N'importe quoi je ne suis pas délicat–. L'infirmière était partie dans son bureau, et je regardais Granger, si elle n'avait pas été si blanche, et sa respiration si saccadée, on aurait pu dire qu'elle dormait. Un sentiment de culpabilité monta en moi, après tout, si je n'avais pas perturbé Granger dans le couloir avant le cours, elle aurait surement réagis comme à son habitude –non je deviens fou, faut que j'arrête j'ai rien à voir avec la folle de Granger–. J'entendis l'infirmière revenir, je m'écartais et la regardais mettre une potion dans la gorge de Granger, et lui déposer un tissus imbibé d'une autre potion sur le front, elle se tourna vers moi._

-Vous pouvez partir monsieur Malefoy, je vais demander au professeur Slughorn ce qu'il s'est passé, à moins que vous ne vouliez rester près d'elle…

_Je fronçais les sourcils, et fit demi-tour, je sortis de l'infirmerie et repensais à la lettre, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire faire la potion à Granger, il le fallait, quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste pour le reste de mes jours, je le supporterais largement. J'errais dans les couloirs un moment, avant de me diriger lentement vers la grande salle pour manger, au détour d'un couloir, je vis les deux idiots, Potter et Weasley, qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un, et je me rendis vite compte que ce quelqu'un c'était moi. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et s'approchèrent rapidement de moi._

-On sait ce que tu as fait Malefoy ! _Commença Weasley_.

-Et j'ai fait quoi selon toi la belette ?_ Ricanais-je_, ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai aidé à sauver la pauvre petite Granger.

_Je les vis avoir un mouvement de recul, et hésiter, ce qui renforça mon sourire, je commençais à partir pour pouvoir être tranquille._

-Attend Malefoy, comment ça tu l'as aidé ?

-Potter, il serait bon de te renseigner avant de dire n'importe quoi, Granger était derrière moi quand elle s'est évanouie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potion avancé, c'est moi qui l'ai portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, donc maintenant laisse-moi en paix je te prie.

_Je partis avant qu'ils puissent me répondre, je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec eux. J'entrais dans la grande salle, et rejoignis mes amis déjà tous installés à table. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, je devais faire une tête étrange, je ne relevais pas. Je mangeais en silence, pensant toujours à la lettre de mon père, je réfléchissais à un moyen de forcer Granger à la potion car il était certain qu'elle n'accepterait pas de la faire si je lui expliquais pourquoi._

POV extérieur

_Harry et Ron avaient appris l'incident en potion et s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Hermione revenir, ils partirent en courant dans les couloirs pour aller au pour arriver à la bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, ils firent demi-tour dépités, ils ne savaient pas où elle pouvait être. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent s'éloigner deux Serdaigle qui parlaient._

-Je me sens tellement idiot, où s'est-on plantés ?

-Je ne sais pas, on a du se tromper sur la quantité de peau de lézard noir, je ne vois que ça.

-Et tu as vu Hermione ? Elle semblait tétanisée j'espère qu'elle va aller bien, elle a peut être absorbé des fumées.

-J'espère surtout qu'elle n'aura pas de problème avec Malefoy, il s'est mis en danger pour la mettre sous protego, et il semblait furieux en sortant.

-Et elle l'a suivi non ? Elle est folle !

-Je pense qu'elle voulait s'excuser mais tu as raison elle est folle.

_Ils finirent par tourner, et Harry et Ron ne les entendirent plus. Ils se regardèrent intensément, et partirent à la recherche de Malefoy et d'Hermione, ils espéraient ne pas les retrouver en bataille de sorts. Ils finirent par rencontrer Malefoy, seul ; inquiets, ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de parler et s'approchèrent rapidement de lui._

-On sait ce que tu as fait Malefoy !_ Commença Ron._

-Et j'ai fait quoi selon toi la belette ?_ Ricana-t-il_, ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai aidé à sauver la pauvre petite Granger.

_Ils eurent un mouvement de recul, et hésitèrent, ce qui renforça son sourire, et il commença à partir, mais Harry regarda Ron et s'avança un peu._

-Attend Malefoy, comment ça tu l'as aidé ?

-Potter, il serait bon de te renseigner avant de dire n'importe quoi, Granger était derrière moi quand elle s'est évanouie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potion avancé, c'est moi qui l'ai portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, donc maintenant laisse-moi en paix je te prie.

_Il partit sans laisser le temps aux garçons de lui en demander plus. De toute façon, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas plus et foncèrent à l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent apercevoir Hermione, blanche comme un linge, au fond, respirant difficilement, entourée de la directrice, de Rogue et du professeur de potion. Ils voulurent s'approcher, mais l'infirmière les retint, en leur demandant de sortir._

_Ils restèrent plusieurs jours sans nouvelles de leur meilleure amie._

POV Draco

_Plusieurs jours sans nouvelles, plusieurs jours sans la voir, plusieurs jours où toute l'école semblait en suspens, tout le monde semblait inquiet pour elle, surtout les Gryffondor, mais même quelques Serpentard semblaient inquiets. L'ambiance était lourde, et l'air des professeurs n'aidait pas, il était évident qu'ils étaient tous inquiets eux aussi. Je ne comprenais pas, Granger n'avait pas inhalé tant de fumée que ça, elle devrait être sur pied, ou du moins réveillée maintenant, mais l'air des professeurs indiquait le contraire. Je sentais la peur s'insinuer dans mes veines, si elle mourrait, l'union se briserait et je ne pourrais jamais être marié, pas que ça m'inquiétait, mais Granger ne pouvait pas mourir, dans ma tête s'était inimaginable._

_Mes amis ne comprenaient pas mon comportement, j'étais distant, concentré sur la survie de Granger et sur la lettre de mon père. Les trois plus inquiets étaient Pansy, Blaise et Théodore. Un soir, ils me prirent à part._

-Tu nous explique maintenant Malefoy ! _Commença Blaise._

-Zabini…

-Y'a pas de « Zabini » Malefoy, il a raison,_ ajouta Théodore._

-Draco, dit nous ce qu'il ne va pas, on s'inquiète pour toi, _murmura Pansy._

_Je soupirais, ils m'agaçaient, mais au fond je devais leur dire, ils seraient invités à mon futur mariage. Je relevais la tête et les regardais tour à tour._

-J'ai fait la potion de révélation, je sais qui je vais épouser en juillet, et c'est Granger, _énonçais-je d'une voix claire, en voyant leurs visages se décomposer_, et mon père voudrait des résultats d'ici noël, pour l'inviter chez moi, mais comment pourrais-je demander ça à Granger ? Et puis elle ne semble pas se réveiller cette idiote. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit elle ?

_Ils me regardèrent abasourdis par la nouvelle, avant de sourire doucement. Pansy se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis notre enfance. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, et souris à mes amis qui semblaient tous prêts à être là pour moi._

_Le soir même, je sortis du dortoir, pour aller voir moi-même l'état de Granger. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie je trouvais la porte ouverte –étrange–, j'entrais et me dirigeais vers le lit du fond. Sous l'éclairage lunaire, elle semblait transparente, et pourtant, sa respiration était apaisée, comme si elle dormait. Je m'approchais d'elle et passais mon doigt sur sa joue, elle était chaude. Je souris étrangement._

-Granger, je suis sure que tu m'entends, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et te réveiller, j'ai un mauvais truc à te faire, tu n'aimeras pas, mais je suis obligé de le faire, _murmurais-je_.

_Je la vis froncer les sourcils, et je souris à nouveau. Mais mon sourire se fana sur mes lèvres quand je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir, je me reculais alors qu'elle souriait._

-Draco… _murmura-t-elle._

POV Hermione

_Le noir, la douleur, le froid. Je ne ressentais que ça. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne sentais plus mon corps, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je sentais juste ce vide m'emmener peu à peu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le cours de potion et mon malaise dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'étais perdue, et je ne sentais rien. Je m'entendais juste penser, et j'aurais préféré ne pas pouvoir le faire, la peur s'insinuait dans ma tête, et aidait ce vide à l'emporter au loin. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je ne savais même pas si je pouvais le faire, peut être étais-je déjà en train de pleurer et je ne le sentais pas. Je me sentais si seule, si inutile. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie finisse ainsi. Je voulu crier à quelqu'un de m'aider. Soudain dans ce vide et ce silence, j'entendis une voix, comme si elle était derrière un mur très épais._

-Severus, son état s'est stabilisé, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quand pensez-vous qu'elle se réveillera ?

-Je ne peux hélas pas le prédire, elle seule peut se réveiller maintenant.

_Les voix se turent, et je voulu crier de ne pas me laisser là, de m'aider. Je ne me sentis même pas bouger alors que je le voulais. Le temps passa encore, je n'arrivais plus à le quantifier dans ce noir et ce vide. Je fus tentée de me laisser emporter par le noir, je n'avais plus entendu de voix, alors que j'étais sure qu'ils venaient me voir chaque jour pour voir mon état. Je me ressaisis vite en pensant à mes parents, au bébé, à mes amis, et à Draco qui semblait me cacher quelque chose, quelque chose me concernant, sinon, pourquoi me protégerait-il ? Et puis pourquoi il avait voulu m'embrasser ? Deux fois en plus ! Un bruit de pas, bien plus fort que les voix la dernière fois interrompit mes pensées. Pour la première fois, je sentis mon corps, je sentis un doigt sur ma joue, qui traçait des petits cercles. Puis une voix, sa voix rompit le silence._

-Granger, je suis sure que tu m'entends, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et te réveiller, j'ai un mauvais truc à te faire, tu n'aimeras pas, mais je suis obligé de le faire, _murmura-t-il._

_Je fronçais les sourcils, un mauvais truc ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, et remerciais le ciel qu'il fasse nuit et que seule la lune éclairait l'infirmerie. Ma vue d'abord un peu trouble, s'adapta et je le vit._

-Draco… _murmurais-je._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Chapitre 8

**J'ai énormément, énormément, énormément de retard sur ce chapitre. Avec le boulot, et les soucis privés, j'ai vraiment écris quand j'avais le temps quoi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_Je le voyais là, devant moi, ses cheveux étaient presque blancs éclairés par la lune, il semblait surpris, mais aussi assez content que je me sois réveillée. Il n'avait pas cet air hautain sur son visage, il semblait tellement plus humain, plus fragile aussi. Je tentais de me redresser pour m'assoir, et il reprit vie, il s'approcha de moi, me forçant à me rallonger. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vit son air habituel revenu, au fond de moi j'en fus triste. Pourquoi triste ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. Je le regardais, il avait l'air de me parler mais complètement ailleurs je ne l'écoutais pas._

-Oh Granger !

_Je sursautais, et détournais les yeux, tandis qu'il soufflait d'exaspération. Je souris doucement malgré moi, il semblait amusé lui aussi. Je me tournais vers lui, et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux, c'était plutôt étrange, nous, Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ennemis de toujours en train de rire ensemble et pour rien en plus. Un bruit provenant de la chambre de Mme Pommefresh nous calma immédiatement, un simple coup d'œil échangé et Draco s'enfuit de l'infirmerie après un sourire. Toutes les bougies de l'infirmerie s'allumèrent après qu'il eut passé la porte, m'aveuglant. J'entendis quelqu'un approcher, et je rouvris les yeux surprenant l'infirmière qui eut un sursaut._

-Miss Granger ? Ne bougez pas !

_Elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, me laissant là, surprise. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, je me demandais où était partie l'infirmière, quand tout à coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant passer l'infirmière, suivie de McGonagall en robe de chambre et Rogue tout habillé. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, mais à en juger par les deux femmes en robe de chambre la nuit était bien entamée, et je fus surprise de voir qu'à n'importe quelle heure, le sombre maître des cachots était toujours présentable. Ils virent tous se mettre autour de moi, et je les laissais m'ausculter et parler entre eux, je pris toutes les potions qu'ils me donnaient patiemment, et enfin ils ressortirent. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'avais dormis pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et leurs potions pour me redonner des forces me donnaient envie d'aller me promener. Je me levais, et sortis de mon lit, remarquant que je portais un pantalon de jogging et un mince débardeur, ayant peur d'avoir froid, je pris ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit, et me jetais un sort qui forma une bulle invisible autour de moi, me réchauffant. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers la porte, et fus ravie de la trouver ouverte. Je la tirais, priant pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit, et me glissais dehors._

_Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je me promenais dans les couloirs, et j'avais envie de monter voir les étoiles. J'accélérais le pas de peur de croiser Rusard, en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivée en haut, je ne vis pas l'ombre de la personne présente ici dans un endroit caché de la lune. Je m'approchais du bord de la tour, et je vis le ciel dénué de nuages, je soupirais de plaisir, et enlevais le sort que je m'étais lancé pour profiter du petit vent frais sur ma peau. Moi qui avait été enfermée dans le noir, ne sentant plus mon corps, je profitais de sentir le sol froid sous mes pieds nus, le vent jouant dans mes cheveux, et les bruits quasi silencieux de la nature._

-Granger qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu vas attraper froid bordel !

_Ce soudain éclat de voix me fit sursauter, et je me retournais pour apercevoir Draco qui se rapprochait de moi rapidement. Il enleva son pull, et me força à le mettre, ce que je fis. Son odeur emplit mes narines et je l'appréciais, amenant les manches à mon nez pour qu'elle m'emplisse encore plus. Il me ramena soudain contre lui, me serrant près de lui, je souris, et passais les bras autour de sa taille._

_Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, quand soudain, il me recula un peu, et pris possession de mes lèvres. D'abord surprise, je ne réagis pas, mais bientôt j'approfondis le baiser. Nous nous embrassions comme je n'avais jamais embrassé, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on pouvait le faire et je compris alors, qu'une fois le jour levé, tout ça serait terminé, qu'on devrait retourner à ce qu'on était avant, et j'en fus triste. Mes larmes salée virent s'inviter à notre baiser passionné._

POV Draco

_Le bruit dans la chambre de l'infirmière donnant sur l'infirmerie m'avait fait déguerpir plus vite que jamais. Au moins je n'aurais pas à avouer à Granger ce que je compte faire. Non je ne vais rien lui dire, je vais la défier, lui faire faire cette potion comme un défis et la connaissant, elle voudra absolument le tenir. J'étais content de mon idée, et pourtant je me sentais si mal de la trahir comme ça -non mais Draco ressaisit toi, c'est que Granger !-. Je secouais à la tête et me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie, pour profiter du vent frais pour me remettre les idées en place._

_Arrivé en haut, je me mis dans un endroit qui n'était pas éclairé par la lune, pour que Rusard ne m'aperçoive pas s'il lui prenait l'envie de monter ici. Je fermais les yeux, laissant le vent léger caresser mon visage. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que j'étais là, je pensais à Granger -encore ?- qui devait être entourée par des profs à l'heure qu'il est._

_Près d'une heure devait s'être écoulée, et pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Soudain, j'eu l'impression de sentir quelqu'un passer à côté de moi surpris, et ayant peur que ce soit Rusard, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement, mais au lieu de voir Rusard, je vis Granger, habillée légèrement, trop légèrement pour ce froid. Je l'observais, sans rien dire, ses longs cheveux dansants avec le vent, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, les frissons parcourant sa peau. Je me stoppais net dans mon observation quand je vis les frissons sur ses bras, je me levais d'un coup et me dirigeais vers elle._

-Granger qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu vas attraper froid bordel !

_Je la vis sursauter et se retourner pour me regarder. Je m'arrêtais devant elle, et enlevais mon pull pour le lui donner. Elle commença par refuser, par politesse surement -parce qu'elle est idiote oui !-, mais j'insistais, la menaçant de le lui mettre moi-même s'il le fallait. Je la vis l'enfiler, et sourire. Elle se mit à sentir les manches, trop grande pour elle, de mon pull tout en souriant. Au fond de moi, je ressentis une étrange sensation, je n'avais jamais connu ça et je n'aurais pu l'expliquer, je sais juste que mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort, mon estomac semblait se tordre, et j'eu l'impression de plonger dans une piscine d'eau gelée. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je la ramenais contre moi, et la serrais, sentant ses cheveux, son souffle dans mon cou. Elle passa ses bras atour de ma taille, et se colla encore plus à moi. Je sentais son cœur battre à toute vitesse, en accordance avec le rythme du miens. Pris d'une autre impulsion, je la reculais un peu, et pris possession de ses lèvres pulpeuses, l'embrassant avec une tendresse qui m'étais étrangère. Elle finit par répondre à mon baiser, et s'en suivit un ballet avec nos langues, j'étais heureux. Pourtant, un autre sentiment s'empara de moi la peur, je savais qu'après ce que je lui ferais, elle me détesterait, alors je l'embrassais pour la première et surement la dernière fois, je me raccrochais à ça, pour ne jamais l'oublier, ce moment suspendu où nous sommes enfin réunis, celui qui précédera ma descente aux enfers._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)<strong>


	10. Excuses m( )m

**Je suis impardonable, je ne mérite plus d'être suivis par vous tous qui espérez encore et venez régulièrement voir si j'ai posté la suite.**  
><strong>Je suis actuellement en pleine écriture (j'écris même en cours quand je suis sur l'ordi, j'écris ça en cours actuellement), et j'avance plutôt bien, je vais publier deux chapitres à suivre pour me rattraper.<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire, et à me laisser des commentaires aussi encourageants et gentils, qui me donnent la motivation pour écrire.<strong>

**En plus l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant, parce que quand tout va bien on épuise vite les idées, là j'ai beaucoup, énormément d'idées de choses qui vont mal tourner.**  
><strong>Les deux prochains chapitres seront plus longs que les précédents, pour m'excuser de tout ce retard, et j'en suis encore désolée.<strong>

**Votre humble écrivaine (de pacotille si vous voulez mon avis), Yuzu.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Oh my Rowling ! Je suis terriblement désolée pour tout ce retard, je n'ai aucune excuse, enfin si j'ai beaucoup de boulot, et j'écris peu depuis quelque temps. Mais bon me revoilà ! Et avec un gros chapitre, et l'autre qui va suivre très vite, enfin vite, normalement ... haha**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Yuzu.**

**EDIT : et non pas un nouveau chapitre, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes, et l'aspect du texte que j'avais oublié de faire.**

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_Lorsque le jour se leva, je me réveillais à l'infirmerie, j'étais un peu perdue, et je me demandais si ce qui c'était passé cette nuit était réel, avais-je vraiment embrassé Draco Malefoy ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'avais envie de recommencer ? La tête ailleurs, je laissais l'infirmière m'ausculter pour savoir si je pouvais sortir. Lorsqu'elle me donna son accord je me dirigeais lentement vers la Grande Salle, et plus je m'en approchais, plus j'entendais le bourdonnement des conversations vives dès le matin je poussais les portes et le silence se fit, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi, et je vis des sourires poindre sur des visages, et tout à coup, des exclamations de joie, des élèves tapaient sur les tables, par terre, dans leurs mains, je ne comprenais plus rien, et j'eu le réflexe de regarder la table des Serpentard, et je vis qu'ils applaudissaient aussi, souriants, Draco aussi applaudissait, mais plus pour faire comme les autres, car il ne souriait pas, et ne me regardait pas, déstabilisée, je ne vis pas que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott me regardaient fixement d'un air pensif. Harry, Ron et Ginny me rejoignirent, et m'enlacèrent avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à notre table beaucoup de gens s'approchaient de moi pour me parler, et je ne comprenais pas ces exclamations de joie._

-Pourquoi tout le monde semble si heureux que je revienne ? _demandais-je aux personnes autour de moi._

-Tes partenaires de potion ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lors du dernier cours, et la rumeur de ta présence à l'infirmerie a vite fait le tour de l'école, _me raconta Ginny_, plusieurs jours ont passés, et tu ne revenais pas, et les professeurs avaient un air sombre, cela inquiétait tout le monde tu sais, ils disaient tous « Hermione Granger ne peut pas mourir, pas après tout ça ! », et puis te voilà, neuf jours après.

_J'ai ris, et j'ai remercié tous ceux qui étaient près de moi, pour s'être inquiétés, et pour m'avoir accueillie chaleureusement. Je suis sortie de la Grande Salle, et m'apprêtait à aller dans mes quartiers de préfets en chef, quand je rentrais dans quelqu'un._

-Pardon, _je relevais la tête et vis qui j'avais bousculé, et cette scène me parut familière,_ Draco …

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler aussi familièrement Granger, je ne suis pas ton ami.

-Mais je … hier soir … J'aurais cru … Alors j'avais raison d'avoir l'impression qu'une fois le jour levé tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aurais pensé autre chose !

_Il disparut au détour d'un couloir, et je me dirigeais vers notre salle commune en secouant la tête, en arrivant devant la salle, les animaux animés du blason me saluèrent chaleureusement, les plus chaleureux étaient le lion et le serpent, surprenant venant de celui-ci. Je poussais la porte, et les quatre Fondateurs me saluèrent chaleureusement, même Serpentard eu un demi-sourire en me regardant. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, et je remarquais que des choses avaient changées depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, le bureau semblait moins rangé, et plus chargé, une couverture trainait sur l'un des fauteuils et des livres étaient posés sur la table basse, et quelques parchemins de cours. Je compris que Draco avait dû passer du temps ici depuis mon accident. Je m'approchais du bureau, et vit le planning des rondes, avec les rondes validées, et un cahier était ouvert juste à côté, en tournant les pages, je vis qu'il était chargé d'une écriture fine et élégante, Draco avait rédigé tous les rapports de ronde, y compris celui de la première que je devais remplir. Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée allumée, et je regardais les parchemins éparpillés, et je vis qu'ils étaient tous en double et qu'en haut de certains, il avait écrit « H.G. », je compris qu'il avait pris tous les cours que l'on avait en commun, et je me mis à pleurer._

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi quelques fois et d'autres si froid ?

-Gentil ? Tu as des hallucinations Granger, je ne suis pas gentil, je ne fais que faire ce que l'on m'a dit.

_Je sursautais en entendant sa voix, et je me tournais vers lui, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés, un air mauvais sur le visage._

-Quelle est cette chose que tu dois me faire et que je ne vais pas aimer ?

_Il sursauta légèrement, et parut mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, Draco Malefoy avait toujours été sûr de lui, pourquoi ne pas me dire directement ce qu'il se passait. Il reprit vite son masque froid et distant, et me sourit d'un air mauvais._

-Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience pour y arriver, on sait tous que tu es nulle en potion.

_Je tiquais et me levais pour m'approcher de lui en colère._

-Laisse-moi te montrer Malefoy !

POV Draco

_La nuit dernière avait été magique, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, et je me demandais pourquoi Granger me rendait comme ça. Je l'avais raccompagnée à l'infirmerie, et elle semblait triste, mais en même temps apaisée, et j'ai ressentis une vague de culpabilité fondre sur mon cœur, et ça me fit mal. J'avais rejoint ma salle commune dans les cachots sans croiser âme qui vive, et en poussant la porte je vis mes trois amis, réveillés, assis dans les canapés, discutant entre eux, ils tournèrent tous la tête quand j'entrais et je compris qu'il était temps que je leur parle, ils ne me laisseraient pas tranquille avant que je le fasse. Je m'asseyais à côté de Blaise, et je leur racontais ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que je ressentais. Enfin je leur dis ce que je comptais faire à Granger._

-Draco ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es amoureux de Granger, si tu la piège, elle te détestera, pourquoi ne pas la faire craquer et vous marier d'amour ?

-Pansy garde tes idées du monde imaginaire pour toi, je n'aime pas Granger et Granger ne m'aime pas, et ne m'aimera jamais, et je n'ai pas de temps à tuer à essayer que ça arrive !

_Blaise et Théo n'avaient rien dit, ils m'avaient regardé aller dans mon dortoir, et je les entendis clairement soupirer avant de disparaître Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, j'étais dans une impasse, et c'était la seule solution, bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas non je n'étais pas amoureux de Granger, mais je ressentais un profond respect pour elle, et malgré les apparences je ne voulais pas la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit._

_Le lendemain, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, j'avais rêvé de Granger, à notre mariage, forcée, les yeux pleins de larmes, et un air meurtrier sur le visage, la suite du rêve était floue mais je crois qu'elle m'empoisonnait à petit feu. De plus les mots de Pansy me tournaient dans la tête inlassablement « tu es amoureux de Granger », comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je m'installais à la table des Serpentard pour le petit déjeuné, et mon regard se porta malgré moi sur celle des lions, pour l'apercevoir, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Blaise, Théo et Pansy s'assirent à mes côtés mais je ne les saluais pas, et ils comprirent que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit, et je la vis, toute petite, un masque de surprise se peignant sur son visage à mesure que les cris de joie et les acclamations s'élèvent, même mes camarades applaudissent, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme comme mes trois amis. Je l'applaudis moi aussi, parce que ça serait mentir que de dire que je ne suis pas content qu'elle soit là, mais je ne la regarde pas, la regarder me brûlerait au fond de mon cœur, et j'aurais l'envie irrépressible de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser, comme hier._

_Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et qu'elle était entourée de beaucoup de monde, je me levais, voulant prendre l'air avant les cours, je sortis de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne le remarque, mes amis étant trop occupés à regarder Granger et à commenter ce qu'il se passait. L'air entrant par la Grande Porte me fit frissonner et je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Je réalisais que j'avais oublié le colis que j'avais commandé et je fis demi-tour pour retourner le chercher, quand je rentrais dans quelqu'un._

-Pardon,_ je baissais la tête et vis qui j'avais bousculé, et cette scène me parut familière_, Draco …

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler aussi familièrement Granger, je ne suis pas ton ami.

-Mais je … hier soir … J'aurais cru … Alors j'avais raison d'avoir l'impression qu'une fois le jour levé tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aurais pensé autre chose !

_Je me détestais immédiatement après ça, et je m'en allais rapidement en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, et m'arrêtais pour l'observer quand je fus sûr qu'elle ne me verrait plus. Je la vis prendre la direction de la salle des Préfets en Chef et me rappelais des notes prises assidûment en cours pour elle, du bazar que j'avais laissé suite aux rondes et aux nuits blanches à travailler là-bas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit les parchemins en double avec le petit « H.G. » que j'avais écrit sur certains. Je me mis à courir pour la rattraper, et je la vis entrer, j'entrais à sa suite, silencieusement pour ne pas à avoir à rouvrir la porte. Je la vis, observer mon bazar, regarder les comptes rendus de rondes que j'avais fait seul, et elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda les parchemins sur la table, elle en pris un et je suis sure qu'elle vit le « H.G. », je l'entendis sangloter._

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi quelques fois et d'autres si froid ?

_Sa voix au milieu du silence me fit sursauter. Et puis je repensais à ce que je souhaitais lui faire, et que si il fallait qu'elle me déteste, autant commencer maintenant._

-Gentil ? Tu as des hallucinations Granger, je ne suis pas gentil, je ne fais que faire ce que l'on m'a dit.

_Je la vis sursauter en entendant ma voix, et elle se tourna vers moi. Je me tenais contre le mur, les bras croisés, un air mauvais sur le visage._

-Quelle est cette chose que tu dois me faire et que je ne vais pas aimer ?

_Je sursautais légèrement, mal à l'aise, je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle avait entendu ça à l'infirmerie. Elle semblait intriguée par ma réaction, et je repris mon masque de froideur pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation je la regardais fixement et j'affichais un sourie mauvais, lançant mon plan._

-Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience pour y arriver, on sait tous que tu es nulle en potion.

_Elle se leva, s'approchant de moi, semblant énervée._

-Laisse-moi te montrer Malefoy !

_J'eu un sourire en coin, un vrai cette fois, il m'avait échappé, heureusement elle ne m'avait pas vu, ça c'était la vraie Hermione Granger, celle qui veut prouver sa légitimité. Comme on était samedi, et qu'on avait toute la journée, elle rangea la pièce d'un coup de baguette, et je fis apparaitre un chaudron, un tableau et les ingrédients. D'un coup de baguette, je lui affichais les instructions de préparation de la potion._

-La potion de révélation ? Qu'est-ce que … ?

_Je la vis se diriger précipitamment sur la bibliothèque, et en sortir un gros livre, « Les potions rares et de magie ancienne ». Je la vis tourner les pages précipitamment, et elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait._

-Potion de Révélation ou Revelatio Potionem, est une potion qui fait appel à une magie très ancienne, utilisée depuis la nuit des temps, surtout par les familles de Sang-Purs, pour respecter une vieille tradition. Difficile à préparer, elle permet de révéler la personne à qui le préparateur est lié, magiquement – elle permettait de procréer des sorciers toujours plus puissants. Si les deux sorciers, liés l'un à l'autre préparent la potion, ils doivent se marier avant un an après la préparation de la première potion … C'est quoi cette potion ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire faire ça ?

_Si elle savait …_

-Tu dis toujours que tous les sangs sont égaux, et je veux que tu me le prouve en faisant cette difficile potion ancestrale. Et puis tu apprendras que tu es liée avec Weasmoche surement.

-Tu as beau être venu de notre côté et être devenu un peu plus cordial, tu es vraiment un connard quand tu t'y mets, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Très bien je vais la faire ta potion, tu vas voir si je ne peux pas la faire.

_Elle eut une hésitation._

-Tu l'as faite toi ?

-D'après toi ?

_Une lueur interrogative lui traversa les yeux, mais elle se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, la potion. Elle sortit un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux fous, et elle se remonta les manches. Déterminée, elle se mit à suivre les instructions, que j'affichais au fur et à mesure. Plus la potion avançait, plus je sentais ma détermination à moi reculer. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait quasiment finis, et devait laisser reposer avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient. Je la vis retourner au livre, et continuer à lire._

-Tu imagine si celui à qui je suis liée l'a déjà faite je devrais l'épouser. Sinon, si c'est bien vrai, l'un de nous deux mourra, et je ne souhaite la mort de personne.

_Elle ajouta le dernier ingrédient et attendit. Soudain, l'hymne de Poudlard commença à siffler du chaudron, je me levais pour regarder la réaction d'Hermione._

POV Hermione

_Je venais juste de lire comment réagirait la potion, et quand j'entendis l'hymne de Poudlard siffler du chaudron, je me mis à réfléchir, c'était forcément quelqu'un que j'ai croisé, enfin j'espère, parmi tous ces élèves, j'espère que je le connaitrais au moins un peu. Je sentais Draco debout derrière moi, qui m'observait. Je me mis à me demander pourquoi il semblait si impatient, et pourquoi il m'avait demandé de faire cette potion, je savais bien que son excuse plus tôt était un mensonge. Hélas pour moi, je le découvris trop vite. Ma potion changeait peu à peu de couleur, tirant vers le bleu-vert, et j'espérais que c'est le bleu qui allait dominer, mais la potion devint verte, le vert, un Serpentard – pourquoi ?- et lentement, de fines lettres argentées s'affichèrent pour laisser apparaitre un nom « Draco Malefoy ». Je me tournais vers lui, et je vis son air coupable. La colère monta en moi._

-Tu m'as piégée ? … Je vais te tuer Malefoy !


End file.
